


Es complicado

by samej



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (very light tho), Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando vuelve a su piso, Steve se encuentra la sangre de Nick en el suelo y cinco mensajes en el contestador.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Es complicado

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el [kinkmeme](http://theavengers-esp.livejournal.com/81945.html?thread=520473#t520473) de theavengers_esp.
> 
> Tiene **spoilers** the Captain America: The Winter Soldier.

Cuando vuelve a su piso, Steve se encuentra la sangre de Nick en el suelo y cinco mensajes en el contestador. 

*

En el primero, Tony empieza preguntándole algo del traje porque tiene unas ideas, y acaba hablando sólo durante los cinco minutos que tiene de máximo la grabación. En el segundo, Tony intenta preguntar en clave por lo que está pasando con SHIELD. El tercero tiene un deje de pánico y se escucha "dónde cojones estáis, Capi, espero que esto no sea que tú y Natasha os habéis ido a Las Vegas a casaros. ¿Es un trío con Furia?".

Hay dos más. En uno Tony está borracho y se lamenta de no tener ningún traje para ayudarles y les dice que ha estado buscando pero que no es capaz de contactar con ellos sin delatar su posición, pero que están ambos muy guapos por la televisión.

En el último, Tony le ruega que no le diga a Natasha lo del anterior, y le da la bienvenida de vuelta a la legalidad.

*

Steve pasa un rato mirando el contestador, recordando lo que sabe, pensando en Howard. 

*

—Hey, Tony. 

Hace solo un par de meses que no se ven, pero las vacaciones le sientan excesivamente bien, está moreno y con el pelo algo más larg, pero conserva ese nerviosismo interior que no suele dejar traslucir, ese que tienen las personas que nunca pueden estar sin hacer nada. 

—Steve, amigo, se te ve igual de cuadrado y duro que siempre, muy bien, es una pena que haya olvidado las nueces para que probemos a que las abras de un golpe con tus pectorales. 

—Mejor otro día —contesta Steve, ganándose una sonrisa inesperada. 

—Sí, mejor. 

La camiseta de tirantes deja entrever parte de su pecho, y es raro, no ver la luz traspasando la tela, el relieve del reactor. 

Le dan ganas de tocar, para ver qué hay ahora. 

—Hey, Tierra a Capi, Tierra a Capi, ¿estás con nosotros?

Steve se sonroja, un poco, pero ya está acostumbrado a Tony, y a eso con Tony, sea lo que sea.

—Sí, sí.

—Bien, ¿y a qué debo tu honorable presencia en mis dominios?

Sus dominios son el piso más alto de la Torre Stark. Steve vio su nombre ahí, mirando las grabaciones de los mapas que Natasha pudo conservar, en el más absoluto secreto. 

Tony no sabe lo cerca que estuvo de morir. 

Steve debería hablar, de verdad que debería hacerlo, porque tiene derecho a saber lo que le pasó a Howard y a María, pero Tony parece estar de buen humor, hoy, silba mientras le mira, los ojos intensos tras las pestañas.

Se encoge de hombros. 

—Dijiste que tenías algunas dudas del traje, ¿no?

Tony se frota las manos. 

*

Steve aparece de vez en cuando, en vaqueros y camiseta, o con el traje roto hecho un guiñapo en una bolsa, con pistas para intentar poner juntas, con sangre que analizar.

Tony abraza las novedades con naturalidad, 

Es fácil acostumbrarse a la presencia de Tony, a estar con él en el taller, a mirarle desde la otra punta mientras habla con Bruce. Tiene una cualidad diferente a todos los demás. 

Steve no consigue señalar el qué, pero hay algo en él que le hace sentir en casa, más que en ninguna otra parte.

*

Convence a Sam para acompañarle, un día. Sam no se fía de Tony, porque ha visto demasiadas bombas explotadas en desiertos extranjeros con el logotipo de su apellido, ha visto demasiada gente muerta bajo su influencia. 

Pero Steve es el Capitán América y su confianza tiene un peso que no es fácil ignorar, y al final se sale con la suya. Porque le entiende, le entiende de verdad, pero la cuestión es que si Tony era bueno en ataque aún lo es mejor en la defensa, y sus alas necesitan mejoras, y eso es innegociable.

Sam las abre de espaldas a ellos dos y Steve tiene miedo de que a Tony le dé un paro cardíaco de la emoción. 

(U otra cosa, pero Steve se niega a pensar en eso).

*

Les pregunta dónde van, discute alguna estrategia y roba información cuando los hilos de Natasha no dan para más. Steve no pregunta, Tony no contesta, y así están todos mejor. 

Steve se pregunta cuándo empezó a pensar así; pero la información es poder, y la información cuesta la vida a la gente, así que mientras no haga daño a nadie, está bien.

Ni una de las veces Tony saca ningún traje, ni Steve le pregunta por la posibilidad de volver a ellos. Pepper está, a veces, pero no como debería; mantiene demasiado las distancias. Steve no sabe si hay más de lo que él puede ver. 

*

—Si supieras algo de un amigo que le pudiera hacer daño, ¿se lo dirías?

Tony se quita el casco para seguir soldando sin él, y Steve debería decir algo pero sabe que es como discutir con un muro. 

—¿Como qué? Si es que has encontrado algo sobre mí de una fiesta del ‘97, no, no quiero que me digas nada, y si necesitas más información te la puede dar Jarvis. O Rodhey. O media Nueva York.

—Qué fiesta del- no, no. Algo serio.

Aparta el soplete y le mira de esa manera que a veces le hace tragar saliva. 

—¿Por qué no se lo ibas a decir?

—Por no hacerle daño. 

—Ajá. ¿Y de qué tema es?

Tony sabe que habla de él, pero le deja la salida para que aún puedan disimular, aún pueda irse, aún puedan pararlo.

—De sus padres.

Es un segundo, menos, una décima quizá, en la que se le hunden los hombros, pero es tan corto que Steve duda incluso de lo que ha visto. 

—¿Crees que tiene derecho a saberlo? 

—Sí —responde, sin perder un segundo, porque es verdad.

Tony apoya las manos en la mesa y agarra el borde. Tiene los nudillos blancos. 

—Díselo, entonces. 

**

Su expresión no varía mientras Steve habla, y le dice dónde lo vio, y cómo fue, y lo que cree que pasó. Tony asiente, y cuando termina, bueno. 

Cuando termina, no hace nada. 

—Vale. 

—¿Vale?

—Qué quieres que diga? No va a cambiar nada, no les va a… traer. Y los responsables cayeron ya, ¿no?, gracias por eso, por cierto. 

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, Capi. Y ahora déjame, tengo mucho trabajo. 

Por alguna razón, le hace caso. 

**

La razón es que Steve Rogers es _gilipollas_.

Recibe una llamada de Rhodey.

—¿Qué le dijiste, Steve? Jarvis nos ha dicho que fue tras irte tú, ¿qué fue?

Steve no se siente con derecho, pero tampoco tiene salida.

—Algo de sus padres. Algo _malo_.

—Quizá se te podía haber ocurrido esperar a que pasara un tiempo de lo de Pepper. 

—Lo de… ¿Pepper?

—Oh, joder, Tony no te dijo nada. Claro que no lo hizo. 

** 

No, no lo hizo, y Steve le remató y ahora Tony no aparece. 

**

Vuelve a casa después de dos días para cambiarse e intentar dormir y se lo encuentra en su salón, en mejor estado del que tenía Furia cuando se lo encontró en el mismo punto por sorpresa.

¿Acaso su casa tiene un cartél de “por favor, ven a ella cuando te persiga medio mundo o estés emocionalmente destrozado”? 

Aunque no es como si se quejara.

—¿Dónde has estado, Tony?

Se encoge de hombros.

Huele a alcohol. Steve suspira y prepara té.

**

Sus piernas se rozan en el sofá. 

—Siento lo de Pepper. 

_Siento lo de tus padres, también. Lo siento, Tony_.

—Todos sabíamos que acabaría así —responde Tony, con una media sonrisa.

—Yo no.

—Siempre pensando lo mejor de la gente, eh, Capi.

—De los que lo merecen, Tony.

Tony pone una expresión extraña, como si lo que hubiera dicho le doliera, como si fuera algo malo. Le pega un trago al botellín.

—¿No tienes nada más fuerte?

Niega con la cabeza, alza su propia botella y se la acerca en un gesto. Tony ríe, un poco, y la choca contra la suya.

**

Steve se duerme contra el respaldo, y cuando despierta tiene el cuello dolorido y la cabeza de Tony Stark apoyada en su muslo. 

Acaricia su pelo un segundo, antes de quitar la mano y apretarla en un puño. Se maldice, porque claro que Steve lo tenía que hacer todo complicado. 

**

Encuentran a Bucky ahogándose en alcohol en la noche de Berlín, fría y despiadada, y le pierden en Munich.

**

Natasha le encara en medio de un tiroteo.

—Vamos, Steve, confiesa al menos que estás evitando a Tony, aunque no nos digas por qué. 

—¿Ahora tiene que ser, Natasha?

Dispara tres tiros e incapacita a tres con ellos. No puede evitar la admiración.

—Siempre evitas el tema —suena desde arriba. 

Steve pierde un segundo de vista a los enemigos cuando se le escapa un gesto de incredulidad hacia Sam. “ _Et tu, Brute?_ , parece pensar. 

Sería cómico si no le hiciera estar a punto de morir. 

—Está inaguantable desde que no vas a verle, Capitán. 

Steve suspira. 

**

—Vaya, mira quién se digna a aparecer. ¿Te han secuestrado los rusos?

Steve se pone rojo de la vergüenza y la culpa. 

—Estaba, bueno, tenía cosas que —carraspea y Tony ríe alto.

—Madre mía, Capi, que no pasa nada. No es divertido meterme contigo si te me vas a ahogar con el drama.

Bufa y se sienta en el taburete que tiene a su lado. 

—Lo siento, de todas maneras.

—Deja de pedir perdón por todo.

—Ya. 

Steve quiere hablarle y quiere que le mire así que le coge del hombro, le gira hacia él y hay un pánico indescriptible en los ojos de Tony cuando se le queda mirando a los ojos. Incluso estando sentado es más alto que él. 

Se le olvida qué iba a a decir y tartamudea la siguiente frase. 

—Prometo que no volverá a pasar. 

Suena estúpido a sus oídos, suena estúpido hacer promesas cuando se juega la vida día sí y día también, pero no dice nada más. 

Están cerca, y Tony le mira con ojos vidriosos y están _demasiado_ cerca. Steve carraspea y quita la mano, se aleja un poco en la silla mientras un zumbido llena su cabeza, algo que grita “¿qué haces qué haCES QUÉ HACES?”.

Tony está tenso pero sonríe, un poco enigmático. Steve no sabe qué hacer con esa sonrisa, no sabe qué hacer con Tony, que le hace pensar demasiado y le hace pensar cosas que no debería y le hace _sentir_ cosas que no debería. 

—Está bien, Steve.

El corazón le martillea en el pecho.

Tony sigue sonriendo.


End file.
